


Too Much Like You

by RaindropsOnDeadRoses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaindropsOnDeadRoses/pseuds/RaindropsOnDeadRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Sam's thoughts on sleeping with Jess, and then his thoughts on SLEEPING with Jess. Wincest. Just something that came to me while I was trying to go to sleep, so I had to get it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Like You

I cry every night 'cause she's not you, Dean. I wake up from a bad dream, and I roll over looking for you, but it's her instead, and I cry, because it's not the same when she holds me. It's not the same when she tells me everything's okay, because it's not the truth. She can't protect me. She can't make me feel safe. Not like you. We sleep together, Dean, and I call her baby when I come so I don't have to say her name. So it never gets too personal. Because then it'd be too much like making love. Too much like you.


End file.
